


An Even Better Beginning

by lakemonsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Before admission to Levi's Elite Squad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From weightless to mortified to dead-of-shame, Petra Ral, once cleared of injury from that last mission, hides away and chooses to keep her horse company in the stables for obvious reasons. She continues cleaning the stall, piling horse dung in a pail absently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Even Better Beginning

_At that point in time, all she feels is weightless._

See, ever since she joined the military, she'd wanted to be part of his squad. Not the massive platoon he leads but the small sub-unit within that platoon. It's hard enough to stay alive as part of the Recon Unit after all, but to her it's but a step towards a better goal. Not exactly greater, they were all saving lives, it's just that she wanted to feed her own ego and indulge in this wish.

Petra's lost count of the many scenarios that she's made up - imagining how things will come about when Corporal Levi finally invites her to be part of his elite squad. Her imagination, though still in a military setting would be laced with grandeur, elegance and at times a bit of drama. She'd play it in her head over and over until she gets the tone and the scene right.

"I'll have to be careful not to embarrass myself in front of Corporal Levi." That is her resolution.

So now that she's not quite upside down and her stomach is pressing against a lean shoulder she tries to get some semblance of control and thrashes mildly.

"Steady, soldier. If we don't clip our heels, we're home."

Blink. Breathe. Blink. Blush.

"H-heicho..."

_From weightless to mortified to dead-of-shame, Petra Ral, once cleared of injury from that last mission, hides away and chooses to keep her horse company in the stables for obvious reasons. She continues cleaning the stall, piling horse dung in a pail absently._

"Your horse. What's her name?"

The voice comes out of nowhere and there is no time for formalities - Petra looks up and immediately stands still. "Ruffian, Sir."

"That's a good name for a mare."

"She's better than stallions, braver too."

"I know. I've see her out on missions, soldier. A bit reckless but she loves what she does."

Petra listens and keeps her composure despite he appearance. So much for the grandiose imagination, so much for dreaming up well polished scenes of being summoned to the high office, dressed in her best uniform.

So. Much. For. That. Indeed.

"Dare I say that's where the name comes from - Ruffian?"

"Yes, sir."

_Dying in shame now. Was just scooping horse dung._

"Much like the owner. From what I see." Levi's tone shifts, barely noticeable, but it is there. As if he's speaking of something...someone he is fond of. Then he turns around to exit the stables.

"Sir!" Petra calls out, Levi stops but does not turn around.

"Thank you for saving my life, sir! It was careless of me! One day I hope to be of service to your squad, sir!" Her salute is determined, though she's a bit teary from embarrassment.

Levi proceeds to walk forward, never looking back. "This is a war we're living in. It's not something you should thank me for. But I do require you to report to the High Office at 6:30 AM sharp tomorrow. You can start there."

The door to the stables close and Petra's still in her salute position and she only moves when Ruffian moves to nudge her cheek.

Levi is a few feet from the main building when he hears a muted but distinct shriek coming from the stables, he keeps walking but does not let that get in the way of a small smile ghosting his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after a friend over at Plurk prompted me to write Levi and Petra pre-elite squad. Kind of, sort of ran away with the whole thing since I adore Petra.


End file.
